


Small world

by DeniDeni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is mentioned, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Han is mentioned cuz he snores, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Hyunbin - Freeform, M/M, Male Friendship, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Seo Changbin, changjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniDeni/pseuds/DeniDeni
Summary: “cuz when they cuddle they create their own world”Changjin platonic cuddle. Hyunjin came finally at home after finished his vlive on a late night while Changbin was waiting for him to cuddle till they fall asleep. Took inspiration from 18.02. Hyunjin’s vlive and the tiny call Changbin and Hyunjin have.Part 2/? Of my tiny series about stray kids cuddling.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 18





	Small world

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic cuddles between Changbin and Hyunjin. They’re so soft pls I cry for them.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy~

He was waiting. Almost 2 in the morning and he was watching Hyunjinie’s live with a tiny unintentional pout, waiting for the younger to come home and cuddle till falling asleep.  
“Yahh, Hyunjiniee it’s late why aren’t you coming home? What are you doing?” Changbin complains when Hyunjin picks up his call and scolds the younger with a playful tone through the phone.  
“WhY aReN’t YoU cOmInG hOmE??” Hyunjin starts mocking his hyung like he always does when he shows affection or babies him on camera.  
“I’m doing vlive, I’ll be home soon.” Hyunjin finally responds to the older’s answer.  
“I know I know~ I’m watching it. Yah Hyunjin-ah whyy are you so laaate, just come home already” Changbin automatically pouts trying to convince the younger to leave and come home quickly so he can finally cuddle him.  
“Aish, you’re so annoying hyung. I’ll come when I am finished, stop whining like a baby” Hyunjin sighs trying to hide a smile and play it cool.  
“Finish quickly I’m waiting for you~” keeps whining Changbin in his cute way.  
“Okokok, I’m hanging up bye~” Hyunjin smirks ending quickly the call and continue with his vlive.

“I’m home~” Hyunjin shouts quietly when he just arrives at the dorms, walking around searching up for Changbin.  
“Hyung I’m here, we can finally cuddle now” he says sitting on the bed near the older after greeting the leader on the upper bed. He doesn’t hear a reply, but just an angry pout from his hyung.  
“Ohw come ooonn.. don’t look at me like that you know I can’t take it, I’m too weak for your cute pout” Hyunjin says holding Changbin’s face leaving a kiss on his forehead.  
“Oh nonono, I won’t forgive you with just one kiss you brat” Changbin shakes his head keep going with his fake angry attitude  
“I want a kiss here~” he says with a playful smirk pointing at his lips, gaining a sigh and an eye roll from the younger and a tiny chuckle from the leader in the upper bed who’s actually hearing everything even if he’s currently busy with his laptop.  
“Shush I’m gonna give you all the kisses you want but not on the lips” Hyunjin pinches his cheek before get up from the bed and starts searching for one of the hyung’s hoodie to wear, to feel more comfortable before sliding in his bed.  
“Move your thick ass, I want to lay down too” Hyunjin starts pushing the older gaining back pinches and a smack on the thigh.  
“AHW THAT HURT-” complains Hyunjin, being dramatic as always.  
“Alright guys, I’m gonna leave you two alone, suddenly I’m hungry” Chan starts speaking interrupting the two in the bed below, taking his laptop and leaving the room with an excuse.  
“Just don’t do nasty things in my bed, behave and good night I guess” he says before leaving the room making fun of the couple.  
“Uggghh I hate him too” says Hyunjin with an annoyed face, getting closer to the older and hugging him tight.  
“Shh you ungrateful brat, it’s cuddle time now no complaints are allowed” Changbin whispers hugging the youngers waist holding him near.  
They start leaving light kisses and pecks on each other face or neck, laying in a comfortable silence were the only thing you can hear their breathing and the soft smooching sound. You can hear tiny giggles from Hyunjin who’s just looking and caressing Changbin’s cute soft face outlining it with his fingers and sometimes locking gaze with the older making him smile more. Changbin loves to burry his face in Hyunjin’s chest, listening to his calming heart beat while cherish gently his hips and feel the warmth of his body and skin. They could actually cuddle like that for hours and hours. They love the feeling of home that the other one gives to them by just hugging each other. Hyunjin can appear cocky or behaving like a brat with Changbin, but deeply his heart melts for him. Changbin cuddles for him feel sweet as honey, safe from everything and warm, makes him feel loved and calm especially when he’s in between his arms. Hyunjin cuddles for Changbin feel nurturing and healing, they feel like something he can hold into to feel like home. When he’s dealing with hard emotions he just reaches to him for a hug or maybe just even holding his hand to feel a bit better, the same for Hyunjin even if he tends to bottle up his emotions he does a lot of skinship. They care so much one for the other. They slowly start to fall asleep holding tight on the other’s body leaving the last kisses and pats, smiling at the feel of the person near to them.  
The leader comes back in the room, peaking an eye on the two sleeping and smiles at the seen of the two, trying to not wake them up while he puts his laptop on the table, leaving right after and moving in Hyunjin’s empty bed with Jisung snoring peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I think I’ll write more on them, even because I don’t find too much on them.  
> Also English is not my first language, I tried my best uwu~


End file.
